


Hibernation

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Someone sabotaged the heater in Janus's room.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Hibernation

Janus shivered, burrowing further into his caplet and wrapping the yellow blanket tighter around himself. Someone had turned off the heat in his room-  _ again _ .

The first time it happened had been a prank by Remus, who hadn’t known any better, but quickly apologized once he realized how much Janus was affected by it. 

But this time? This time, Janus had gone to the heater and clenched his jaw when he saw that it had been broken. Smashed to bits. Totally obliterated. 

Janus knew there was only one side who would do that, and he absolutely did not feel like confronting him. 

“Orange,” he murmured, his breath clouding. All the sides’ room temperature defaulted to whatever it was outside where Thomas was, so it was safe to say that winters were a nightmare for Janus. 

Maybe he could go to someone else’s room…? Nope. No, definitely not. Even after Patton had promised to change the way he looked at Janus and selfishness, there was no way Patton- or any of the other sides, for that matter- would let Janus stay with him. Virgil and Roman hated him, Logan was undoubtedly angry at him, Patton’s room made Janus uncomfortable anyways, and Remus’s room… well, it was Remus’s. 

So Janus had pulled all the blankets off his bed and curled up into the corner in an attempt to ward off the effects of being so cold for so long. But Janus still felt it- his eyes were heavy, his movements slower. Even his thoughts seemed to be slower. And all he wanted to do was sleep. 

But Janus knew that if he went to sleep, he wouldn’t wake up until he was warm again. Which, for all he knew, could be an hour or a week. Janus sighed and buried himself deeper into the blankets, stifling a yawn and a curse. 

Drifting in and out of awareness, Janus only moved his head when he saw someone opening the door to his room. 

“Jan?”

“R-Remus. Hi.” Janus stuttered out. 

“A- you okay, Double Dee?” Remus crouches next to him.

“Fine.” He can’t tell if he’s lying or not. 

“Come on,” Remus picks Janus up, blankets and all, despite his protests. 

“I’m fine,” Janus said. Despite the foul stench that persistently hung around Remus, Janus found himself resting his head on the duke’s shoulder. 

“No you’re not. C’mon, Jan.” 

Remus set Janus down on a lumpy bed with a suspiciously stained blanket, but despite his reservations of whatever Remus had spilled on the bed, he curled up on top of the blanket. 

“Thanks,” Janus whispered before closing his eyes to take a nap that he would actually be able to wake up from. 

“Of course, Jan,” Remus said from where he sat on a chair with octopus legs. 


End file.
